1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a lens barrel, and more specifically relates to a structure of a lens barrel for moving a plurality of lens groups in predetermined respective moving paths independently of one another by rotation of a cam ring which is driven to rotate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional lens barrels, it is often the case that a plurality of lens groups are moved in predetermined respective moving paths independently of one another by rotation of a cam ring which is driven to rotate. For example, in the case of a zoom lens barrel, each lens group of the plurality of lens groups is linearly guided along the optical axis of the zoom lens system; therefore, finding an optimum combination of the cam mechanism and the linear guide mechanism for the plurality of lens groups is a key to further miniaturization of the zoom lens barrel and further reduction in diameter of the zoom lens barrel.